


Fanvid: The Sarah Jane and Chrissie Mysteries

by cosmic_llin



Series: The Sarah Jane And Chrissie Mysteries [4]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Title Sequence, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-28
Updated: 2008-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title sequence to The Sarah Jane and Chrissie Mysteries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: The Sarah Jane and Chrissie Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, music and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Music:** Cafe Vamp Latino, by Karl Jenkins, performed by Catrin Finch

**Length:** 0.40

 

  
  



End file.
